General Rules
Rules Outline * Do not advertise around this wiki. * Do not create any pages containing sexual content, racial remarks, leaving them blank or adding advertisements. Neither does count adding them to article or any other pages around the wiki. * Do have respect for other wiki editors as administrators. * Do not ask for sysop at this wiki. * Do not handle things through community central, which means that you want to search for attention that remains pointless. * Do not try to adopt this wiki in secretly when administrators remain inactive. * Do not start any edit wars to a certain article page or images. There will be a high change that the article or image will be protected. * Do not attack each other through the article pages or through your user talk pages or else you will get blocked to get cooled down to each other for some several minutes of 5. * Do not add any fan theories to any character pages around the wiki. * Do not repeatable ask for some stuff you can borrow from this wiki. * Do not ask another administrator to help you out at your wiki. * Do not ask nonsense or things you don't understand which turns out to be stupid, sorry to say that, but you must find out why? * We do respect the Detective Conan Wiki but we do not use their sources. * We do not give away our source from where we got the working gears from. * We do not allow it if you take our information to another website. Other Rules to Make things clear This wiki do not accept potty talks from other users if they disagree on most things, also evenly leaving messages to the administrators that most things here are taken from another wiki. True, the templates and most of the other designs are taken from the Narutopedia and some of them are been taken from the Avatar Wiki, we like to credit those two for using the templates that is really needed to make the Detective Conan Wiki better. Do also not evenly make frighting talks towards a administrator if you have no any idea what you mean about it or have no any clue how the other wiki's are. Evenly, you're username will be checked directly and if it turn out to be that you have less then 3,000 edits, then we will take it as no. Furthermore, the Detective Conan wiki do respect other wiki's as well and evenly like to form affiliations with the wiki if they ever agreed to or evenly are maing a request right here. Still do know that we do not respect users from other wiki's who are asking other contributors to work at their wiki. Detective Conan World Do not copy and paste any informations from detectiveconanworld.com. We are respecting the other wiki due to their own information of the series which they got from hard working. So do not take any information coming from the Detective Conan World Wiki. This will make you be banned on a high level. Wikipedia It is also not allowed to take any information coming from wikipedia. We are a wiki that want to create their own source of information. No matter how long the series and how hard it will be to achieve that goal. Do never ever take content from wikipedia to this wiki, evenly if you add the tag " ", the page will be removed.